kyouyaxHaruhi
by Pammy143
Summary: just some short stories about Kyouya's and Haruhi's daily life as a couple. read about thier ups, downs and randomness with each other. if you have any ideas on what i should write about them please don't hesistate to ask! oh also some might have some major OCCness!
1. Justin Bieber

Justin Beibe 302 words

r Kyouya POV

"Please Kyouya! Please!" Haruhi asked.

She wanted me to go to a concert, but not any concert but a Justin Beiber concert.

"Haruhi I said no. I will not go see a gay boy sing a girlish voice" **(I have no bad feeling toward Justin Bieber, I actually like how he sings and I love his songs. It just makes more sense if Kyouya not going with Haruhi)**

She put on a pouty face. She knows I can't resist that face. Okay no I will not give in.

"No Haruhi maybe Éclair can go with you

"She's on a date with Tamaki. Just go with me Please Kyouya!"

I saw an evil glint in her eyes. This can't be good she closed the gap between us and gave me a seductive look.

"Please Kyouya" she said softly in my ear. She placed her arm around my neck and her hand went through my hair. Then she started to kiss my neck.

"H-Haruhi what are you doing?"

She just gave me an innocent look and went back to my neck. Then she sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck. My breath hitch. I felt her smirk against my neck and she stopped kissing my neck.

"so now can you go with me?" she whispered in my ear. I was still fazed from what she had done. But in the back of my mind I regretted the words that left my mouth

"Okay I'll go with you."

A big smile crept to her face.

"Yay! Thank you Kyouya. The concert will be in 2 hours so don't forget1 I'll be in the room getting ready! Love you! She said as she ran into our room. The things I do for the damn woman. Yet I still love her *sigh.


	2. snow day

Snow Day

3rd person POV

358 words

Kyouya Ootori always hated wet weather, snow, rain, fog, or any type of wet weather. So you would understand why most people stayed away from him during this type of year. So now you see why he is so moody when his friends and girlfriend when they wanted to play in the snow.

Kyouya watched Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and his girlfriend have a snow ball fight. While Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai build a snowman. Kyouya was in very deep thought at the moment he didn't notice a snow ball come right at him. It hit right in the middle of his face. Once he wiped off the remains of the snow he looked for his victim. All his friends (except for Mori-senpai) looked scared. Then he heard a giggle, precisely his girlfriend's giggle.

"Haruhi did you do this" Kyouya said while pointing at his face.

"Hmmmm maybe." Haruhi said while giving him a smirk. She couldn't hold it any longer so she laughed. She was laughing so hard she didn't see the snowball that was coming straight at her. She looked at Kyouya after she got most of the snow out of her face. He gave her a smirk but in his eyes there was amusement. Then Haruhi did something that gave him a surprised. She jumped on him.

They both landed in a big pile of snow. Moments later Haruhi laughed gleefully again.a couple second later he joined laughing with her too. This is the reason why he fell in love with her. She was smart, fierce, blunt, and was never afraid of him. One of the people that can make him smile so brightly. She loved the real Kyouya . This made him have a soft spot for her.

Once they stopped laughing they just cuddled. They didn't that they were soaking wet and that they were still in the pile of snow. All that mattered was just the two of them together

"I love you Kyouya" Haruhi said snuggling closer to him. Kyouya held her tighter.

"As do I Love" he responded

Then he thought maybe he could like the snow.


	3. secret princess

The Princesses 328 words

Haruhi POV

"Kyouya I'm not sure if we should tell the girls about us.."

"Haruhi are you afraid of a couple of fan girls?" Kyouya said while giving me a smirk.

For about two years I and Kyouya have been dating. Within those years we told our family that we were together, which they happily accepted. And we told the host club, which some were happy and supported us while some (Tamaki and Hikaru) were mad and upset. But eventually the all accepted us. But now we had to tell the clients about us. Because some people think I and Kyouya are gay. And Kyouya thinks that if we tell me true gender the club will have more clients.

So now we're just waiting for the club and the ladies to arrive.

**MOMENTS LATER…..**

"Excuse me ladies I have an announcement" Kyouya said

All the ladies turned towards Kyouya to hear the new news about the club.

"We all know that Haruhi has been here for a while. And there are some moments when he looks like a girl. Well the truth is that Haruhi's true gender is in fact a girl." Kyouya said loud and clear.

All the girls looked at me and gasped.

"Also I wanted to say that Haruhi and I have been in a relationship for about two years"

"EEEE! KAWAII!" all the girls screamed.

The girl started to tackle me with questions. Some questions about why I hid my gender and some about me and Kyouya.

I looked at the guys for help but they just smiled.

"Well that was better than I thought" I heared Kyouya say.

I glared at him for leaving me with the wolves, but he laughed it off and walked toward me to help with the questioning.

**I am so sorry for the long update! But yeah I been running out of ideas so please if wanna suggest any I will happily receive them! **

**-PAM 3 **


	4. Valentine

Valentine's Day 351 words

3rd POV

Kyouya didn't know what to give Haruhi. She was different than any other female he has ever met. She didn't care for any expensive things, not she cared or girlie clothing, even though she does have some because of the host club. No, she didn't care for those things. She cared for small things. Things that came from the heart.

Then a idea came into his head. He remembered how she said that sometimes she felt lonely when he left to do some business trips. So he went to the nearest pet shop. So many pet to choose from but what was the perfect pet for Haruhi he thought. Then he saw a small husky.

The little was at least a month old. Though he did looked angry with the shaped mask on his fur and his eyes were black, but if you see closely the little pup's eyes showed kindess and energy.

"I'll get this one please." Said Kyouya to the clerk.

"Perfect choice sir" said the clerk.

Kyouya bought some things for the pup while the clerk was getting the pups papers together. Once he bought all the stuff Kyouya rushed towards the house. He saw Haruhi's briefcase near the bed and heard the shower going. He then placed a small bow on top the husky's head.

The shower stopped and heard haruhi getting changed to house clothing. The bathroom door opened.

"Kyouya is that-" Haruhi didn't finished because the husky jumped right into Haruhi's arms.

You can hear small giggles coming from Kyouya. Haruhi sat next to Kyouya on to the bed while holding the pup.

"Thanks you Kyouya I love him!" Haruhi said giving Kyouya a kiss on the cheek. Kyouya wrapped his arm around Haruhi.

"So what are you going to name him?"

"I think I should name him Kyo he does remind me you a lot."

He looked astonish. He didn't whether to be happy or mad that he resemble to the cute pup.

"It's a good thing Kyouya. And I love him and you. Happy valentine's Day Kyouya."

"I love you too Haruhi"


	5. Naked?

Naked

Kyouya POV

" Mei you want to come with me to get naked? Haruhi asked

Then I and Tamaki started to do a spit take of our tea that we were drinking, and then started to cough.

"Sure Haruhi let me just freshen up in a few minutes." Said Mei while running to the was so fun being naked with another woman?

"Haruhi what are you doing again?" I asked

She looked at me. Of course my face was shown I was curious. But she knew I was also thinking about something else. I was turned on of how Haruhi would look beautiful naked but also horrified that she would be naked with another girl.

"Me and Mei are going out to get naked." She said I saw Mei come out of the bathroom.

"You guys go outside to get naked!" shouted Tamaki

"Duh how else are we supposed to get naked? Inside?" said Mei in a sarcastic tone.

"Look we gotta go! Okay bye guys! Love you both!" said Haruhi. Then she grabbed mei's hand and went out the door.

**Moments later…..**

"Hey Haruhi! How was getting naked with Mei? I asked

"It was Fun! Oh I also got you one!"

Haruhi looked through her bag. Then she pulled out a bottle of juice with the brand named Naked.

"Here Kyouya."

I took the bottle from her

"so this is naked then?" I asked dumbfounded

"Yes silly, did you really think that I would walk around naked with Mei?" she said amusingly

I glared at her

"oh Kyouya how I love you" she smiled and kissed me cheek. I gave her a genuine smile, the kind that only she can bring out.

"I love you too Haruhi"

**Im sooo sorry guys that I haven't posted in heeela long but like yeah I will post every now and then though but I can't promise that it will be quick. So yeah rate and review you know the deal. Oh also if you want me to write any ideas that you guys have please ****DO NOT**** hesitate to tell me! **

**Kk love you my fans!**

**3 PAM **


	6. sick day

Sick day

Words 643

Haruhi POV

_*beeeep *beeeeeep_

I woke up by the sudden alarm. Though it wasn't my alarm clock cause its summer vacation right now. I looked for my phone in case I had a text or a missed call. I looked at and saw I had a text from kyouya

_To: Haruhi_

_Haruhi I can't wait for today. See you soon _

_-Kyouya _

I smiled, I couldn't wait to spend time with him. Though I don't usually act girlish but with him, I act girlish a lot. I start to get ready for today. You see its our 3 year anniversary. So knowing Kyouya he has a lot planned for us. I took a short shower. Then went to my room to get ready for the day. I wore black skinny jeans, and a pale pink frilly shirt. I place light makeup so I could have that natural look. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked well enough for something formal but still a little casual too.

**Moments later…..**

*_knock *knock_

"hey _*cough* _Haruhi. You look _*cough* _beautiful as always.

"Kyouya are you sick?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. I put my hand against his forehead. He felt hot.

"Kyouya you're heating up! Go to my room and lay down."

"Haruhi I'm _*cough* _fine. Let's go to the par _*cough* _okay."

I gave him a serious look. Then pointed to the direction to my room.

Kyouya POV

I sighed in defeat. I walked into her room. It was small but not crowded . she had some picture on her walls. There were some pictures of the host club, some with her mother when she was younger and some with her father. I was kinda disappointed that there weren't any pictures of us on the wall, even though we barely took any. Then I saw a picture on her night stand. It was a simple picture . it was me and Haruhi smiling brightly and both of us wrapped in each other's arms. The picture was taken on our 6 month anniversary. I started to feel sleepy. I lay down on Haruhi's pillow. It smelt like her shampoo, strawberries. My eyes started to get heavy and I fell into a wonderful sleep.

Haruhi POV

Once I finished making Kyouya tea and spicy miso sou. I got a wash cloth, a bucket of cold water, and medicine. Then I got my material and went into my room. When I entered my room I saw Kyouya cuddling with my pillow. I smiled; I love it when he's venerable. I placed his food on my desk and placed the wash cloth in the water and placed it on his forehead. I took of his glasses and placed it on my night stand. But one I out it down he woke up.

"Haruhi?"

He sat up. I notice his hair was a little messy. It made his face more cute, more child like. After my observation s I got up and went to get his food and medicine. And in good time cause his stomach growled loudly. He smiled sheepishly. I watched him eat his soup and in couple minutes he was done.

"Thanks you Haruhi."

I smiled I got his tray, kissed his check and placed the dishes away in the sink. I went back into the room and sat down beside him.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi. I ruined our anniversary. I wanted this day to be special but this stupid cold got in the way and ruined all the plans a made."

"Kyouya today was wonderful. As long as I am with you I'm okay.

I pushed Kyouya down so he can sleep.i got up but he pulled me down to lay down beside him. I snuggled close to him and sooner or later we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Waking up the Devil

Waking up the devil

Haruhi POV

It's been three years since me and Kyouya been married, but some things just never change. Like right now for example. Ever since I started dating Kyouya he always likes to cuddle with me. Not that I minded, but sometimes he won't let go. Like right now, we both need to wake up and get ready for work but being the "Low blood pressure Evil Lord" and an insane cuddler I can't get out of bed, especially if he stays awake late at night for either work or if he becomes a horny rich bastard, not that I mind for the second part. So yeah right now I can't seem to get out of bed.

"Kyouya, Love it's time to get up"

I started to shake him awake. But all I got from him was a grunt. He pulled me close and started to nuzzle on the top of my head. I sighed. Then I had a plan, but this plan, well might wake him up buuuut we might never be able to get to work.

I started to kiss his neck. Just small butterfly kisses. Then I went down on his collarbone. I heard a groan. My hand traveled up and down his chest. Then all of a sudden I was pushed against the bed.

"Haruhi I think it is not wise to tease me. You of all people should know I like to get things done once it's started." Said the now awake Kyouya.

"Well since you're up. We both need to go to work because we both need to get up early for our meetings."

"Haruhi you're the top lawyer in my company and I am the owner of the company I think we can call in sick don't you think."

He started to kiss my chest. I tried to push him off but he pinned my hands above my head. Then he kissed my breast. I gave in. Then in a quick of time we were both naked. Enjoying each other, teasing each other. I couldn't take it anymore I NEEDED him.

"Kyouya please."

"Please what Haruhi."

"get inside of me you horny rich bastard." I tried to be demanding but it came out of a soft whisper.

"As you wish."

As Kyouya was sliding his length into my hot, wet core (and too slowly for my liking, damn rich bastard), the door opened. Well banged open.

"Mon Ami! I heard you and Haruhi called in sick so I thought I brought some commoner chicken noodle soup!"

He stopped and looked at us. A blush crept upon his cheeks.

"AAAAAAAAAA Tamaki get out."

"Suoh I'm going to kill you!"

"errr ummmm well I see you guys are busy… sooooo ima get out and Kyouya I'll talk about what happened meeting okay! Bye. Remember to you a condom!" he said running towards the door.

Once the door shut I started to laugh. Kyouya looked at me if I had gone mad or something.

"Well at least he knows not to come in our room without knocking." I said calming down.

"and also to teach you a lesson of when I tell you to wake up you have to wake up."

"so you're saying that we should lock all the time then."

"okay hat is no-" he covered my mouth with is his hand.

"oh shut up and lets' continue where we left off."


	8. Lazy Day?

Bored

Kyouya POV

It was a rainy day and there was really nothing for me to do while as Haruhi was doing homework that was due like three weeks later. Kyouya started to look around their room. It really was just a plain room really. White walls with black furniture. But there were also some pictures that were hung on the walls. Most of them were with the host club. But on his night stand was a picture of him and Haruhi. He walked to the bookshelf to see if there was a book that he hasn't finished yet, sadly there wasn't any. He looked back at Haruhi. She was still writing notes like crazy.

"Hey Haruhi you wanna go catch a movie?"

"Sure but right after I finish this essay okay."

He looked at her. He knew that she wouldn't stop writing until she was tired. He saw her fix her glasses, the glasses that he bought for her so she can use those if she get bothered by the contacts. Then he had a plan. It was a very childish plan but at least he wouldn't be bored anymore .He sat behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing Kyouya?"

"You seemed tensed Haru-chan so I though you needed a massage."

"I know what you're doing but it won't work so just let me finish this essay okay."

She rolled my hands off her shoulders and started to write again. I sighed. Then I sat next to her, pretending to look over her essay. Then I swiftly took off her glasses and ran out the door. I looked back and I saw her surprisingly catching up to me.

"Kyouya! Give me back my glasses!"

"NOPE!" I said laughingly

She was surprised that I would do something this childish, I even surprised myself, but hey when you're bored you'll do anything. Right? I ran outside to our backyard. It was raining cats and dogs. I saw her stop at the door. She pouted and stretched her arm, thinking that I would give up and walk over to her and hand them to her. But by now she should know me better I mean once an Ootori starts something they finish it. She huffed and stomped her foot. I shook my head. Then what surprised me was that she ran full force and pushed me on the ground.

"Kyo-chan that wasn't very nice you know" she said while giving me a glare.

"But Haru-chan I was absolutely bored and my girlfriend wasn't there for me to entertain me." giving her a wide smile.

Then we both saw how we were positioned. I gave her a wink and she blushed. She gave me a peck on the cheek and then stood up. I gave her an astonished look.

"Well are you going to get up so we can watch a dang movie and eat or are you just going to stay there and get sick" she winked at me.

I stood up and ran towards her and draped my arm around her waist. I turned her around to face me and gave her a kiss. The kiss was mind blowing. We stopped for some air.

"Okay now we can go!" I said.

We both walked into the room to pick out a movie which started another playful argument but well that's for a different story.


End file.
